


Between the Pages

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cute Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at a bookstore where you have a daily visitor come by to stay the whole day. Bookstore AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Pages

“So, tell me. Has that cute guy been back in the book shop?” your best friend, Livia, smirked at you as she sat across from you.

“Every day for the past two weeks,” you answered, rolling your eyes at her obvious glee at hearing this.

“Oh, Y/N,” she said, clapping her hands. “What if he has nowhere else to go? Or maybe he’s studying and likes how quiet the bookstore can be. Oh! He could have a crush on you and knows you basically live there.”

“Liv, come on,” you scoffed. “We have never talked. He only nods when he walks in and proceeds to read books until he walks out at the end of the day.”

“Does he even eat?” Liv asked.

“I’ve never actually noticed that,” you tilted your head, recalling that indeed, you had never seen the bookstore’s daily visitor eat anything, despite there being a café in the shop.

“You should take him coffee,” said Liv excitedly. “Oh, you can ask him to have lunch with you!”

“He’s a customer!” you protested.

“He’s cute! And technically, he isn’t a customer since he hasn’t purchased anything,” she said with glee. “Or has he?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Then you _have_ to talk to him.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No, Liv.”

“Yes, Y/N.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“I just ship it,” she winked. “It’s the perfect fan-fiction plot.”

“You read too much of that,” you shook your head, grabbing a cookie from her plate.

“Hey, fan-fiction is wonderful!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Just talk to him.”

“No,” you said, glancing at your wristwatch. “Anyways, I have to go now. Shift starts in twenty minutes.”

You got up from your seat and blew a kiss to Livia before turning on the balls of your feet. “Make sure you talk to him!” you heard Liv say as you closed the door behind you.

You smiled to yourself as you put on your helmet, deftly climbing onto you bicycle and pedaling your way towards your job. The stranger’s face came to your mind and you couldn’t help but to wonder why he was always at the bookstore. There had to be something wrong if he was always there. You were beginning to grow concerned when your thoughts took a turn to the physical assets of the unknown man.

He was beautiful, to say the least. From the rare moments you had looked at him face-to-face, he seemed to have kaleidoscope eyes, you could never quite name the color they were. He would sometimes give you a polite smile and you hadn’t failed to notice he had dimples. His height was also a nice attribute of his. He was tall, so tall. You were pretty sure he was at least 6’4”.

He seemed to enjoy reading. He devoured books daily and from the looks of it, got lost in their world while he was reading. His lips moved as he read the lines to himself and you shook your head, realizing you had been staring at the handsome stranger too much.

Yes, you did whatever task you had to do, but your days had begun to revolve around the mysterious guy who liked to spend his time surrounded by books every day. He intrigued you, and just like Livia, you had started to weave ideas in your head about who he really was. Maybe Liv was right.  You should talk to him, start a conversation and try to find out more about him. However, you had a tendency to be quite awkward. No, scratch that. You were _really_ awkward, especially when flustered. And you knew for a fact that this cutie would make you extra fidgety.

You sighed loudly as you pulled up to the bookshop, strapping your bike to the rack and taking off your helmet. You glanced at your reflection from the display window and ruffled your hair until it was somewhat presentable, taking advantage of the moment and patting down your clothes. Just in case he was there. Something told you that he’d be there.

The door dinged as you stepped inside. You couldn’t help yourself, your eyes scanning the bookshelves until you spotted the familiar, hunched figure of your stranger. You smiled to yourself as he glanced your way, obviously having heard you come in.  Your eyes met his and you shyly waved at him. He grinned and nodded his head, going back to his book after a second.

You berated yourself for your awkwardness, making sure to keep your distance from him as you walked into the back room. One of your coworkers was already there, desperately waiting for your arrival so she could leave already.

“Oh, good, you’re here!” she exclaimed, hugging you briefly before beginning to gather her things.

“Nice to see you, too, Nikki,” you teased.

“Oh, shut up,” she rolled her eyes, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “I just have class and project to present.”

“Good luck,” you winked.

“Thanks,” said Nikki with one last smile before she darted out of the room.

You quickly clocked in and your closing shift began.

 

* * *

 

Time went by slowly as you restocked the few books that Nikki had left behind for you. You were grateful that she had done most of the work, but that left you bored for the next hour or two. Traffic during a weeknight was minimal and so you had nothing to do until it was time to begin cleaning up to close. And that wasn’t until 9pm.

You glanced at the clock perched on the wall and groaned, pulling your head back in exasperation. It was barely 7pm.

You decided to sit on the front desk to pass the time, grabbing a novel you were in the middle of reading to pass the time. Once you were comfortable in your chair, you opened your book and began to read.

Only it was futile being able to concentrate. It didn’t matter how much you tried, it was all in vain. You couldn’t stop your eyes from flitting towards the mysterious guy and you found yourself often staring at him as he seemed consumed by the words in front of him.

You smiled to yourself as you recognized the different expressions being born by his face. There was sadness there, other times happiness, and even frustration made its appearance. He seemed to be completely taken by the world the book had taken him into and you found you could guess what he was feeling by just taking one look at his face.

You tried to figure out what novel he was reading. It seemed to be quite intriguing as he flipped the pages quite rapidly and seemed to intensely mouth the words. You smiled softly at him as your mind raced, trying to find out which story it was that had him so captivated. Your investigation was cut short when his eyes darted up and met yours.

“Do I have something on my face?” he asked, knocking you out of your daze.

You shook your head and peeled your glance away from his, looking down at your lap in embarrassment. How could you have gotten yourself caught like that? You gnawed on the inside of your cheek and scrunched up your nose, wanting nothing that to wither away into oblivion, avoid the embarrassment.

“Uh, no,” you cleared your throat, smiling sheepishly at him. “I was just…” you spun your index finger next to your ear. “I’m just thinking and my thoughts got away from me.”

“Ah,” he nodded slowly, smiling widely in a way that his dimples deepened. “I see.”

“Sorry,” you said.

“For what?”

“Uh…Um… For staring at you,” you answered, wanting to smack yourself for that answer.

He chuckled. “That’s okay.” He got on his feet and walked to your desk, holding out his hand. “I’m Sam.”

“Y/N,” you said, taking his offered hand and shaking it.

“It was about time I introduced myself,” he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“That’s okay,” you scoffed, waving his statement away.  “I mean… I should have done the same.”

“You like working here?” Sam said, glancing around the quiet store.

“Very much,” you smiled, nodding. “It’s quiet and barely any traffic most of the time. I get to read whatever I want.”

“I feel you,” he said with a sigh. “I love it here.”

“Is your life that loud that you actively seek out spending endless hours in a bookstore?” you asked with a raise brow.

Sam laughed, head pulled back in a way that you could clearly see the long, smooth neck and his Adam’s apple bobbing. He had a chiseled jaw, something you already knew of, and you swallowed thickly. He was gorgeous.

“My life is loud,” he conceded. “You can say that. I try to stay away from them as much as I can.”

“Yikes,” you cringed. “They’re that bad?”

“My dad just wants me to learn the family business and all of that,” he said, shrugging. “And I don’t want to. I want to become a lawyer. My older brother is better at what my family does.”

“That sucks,” you wrinkled your nose. You remembered what it was to have your parents breathing down your neck to pursue a medical career. You wanted no part of it, preferring to spend your time reading books and writing whatever story stumbled into your imagination.

Luckily, your best friends, Liv and Jess, had also moved out of their homes and now the three of you shared a loft, splitting the rent into three equal parts. Liv was studying Forensics and Jess Russian Literature. Meanwhile, you liked to spend your time at the bookstore, where you had found a comfortable job that didn’t require much of you.

You would eventually go back to school, finish your degree and get another job. But for now, the bookshop made you happy and you preferred it there than in school.

“Yeah, so now I avoid arguing with my dad by coming here,” said Sam, interrupting your thoughts. “Books have always been a sort of refuge for me.”

“I feel you,” you said honestly.

Sam eventually grabbed his chair and pulled it to your desk, the conversation flowing easily between the two of you. You found out that he was just as intelligent as you had hoped. It was easy for him to maintain a conversation about any topic you brought to the table and by the second hour of talking, you were pretty sure that you had quite a crush on him.

Time flew by as Sam and you debated various subjects. You were pleasantly surprised by how peaceful it was between the two of you despite how heated the arguments got at some points. He also made you laugh at silly things and he was quite witty, at one point even making you choke on your water.

The next time you looked at your wristwatch, you gasped audibly and Sam’s back stiffened.

“Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah! I’m sorry,” you said, getting up from your chair. “It’s just that it’s almost 11 and we were supposed to have closed an hour ago.”

“Oh,” he said. “I’m sorry for holding you up.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you scoffed. “Just gotta close everything up and I’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” he nodded. “Want me to help?”

“Nah, you’re good,” you smiled at him. “Excuse me.”

You were making to walk around him when his hand grasped your forearm. He stopped you in mid-step and his touch sent a jolt of excitement up your limb. Your eyes met his tentatively.

“I’d love to see you again,” he said shyly.

“Well, aren’t you going to be here tomorrow?” you asked with a teasing, raise brow.

He flushed at your words, cheeks tinging pink. “Um, I meant—I meant outside—not here,” he brought his closed fist to his mouth and cleared his throat.

“Oh,” you uttered, nodding your head slowly. “Yeah… Yeah, I’d love that.”

“Awesome,” his lips split into a wide grin.

“Great,” you answered, biting your lower lip.

Sam took a step forward and you felt the pull of him as you looked into his eyes, your head tipping upwards as his hand rose to rest on the nape of your neck. His long fingers caressed the sensitive skin there as his head leaned down. His breath was hot as his lips closed down on yours. You met him in the middle, sharing a sweet, soft kiss that sent warmth straight down to your toes.

Your mouth molded perfectly to his as he continued to kiss you, the motions of his lips deepening with every passing second. His tongue swiped at your bottom lip and you parted them, granting him access. He took this as a cue to pull himself closer to you, his arm wrapping around your waist to press you into him as his other hand continued to cradle the back of your head. Your hands rose to lay on his firm pectoral.

The kisses continued for a few minutes as Sam explored every inch of your mouth, his tongue gentle in its quest as he licked. You were pliant in his arms, reveling in the sensation of having someone kiss you so thoroughly and with such care. By the time he pulled away, you felt like goo.

He gave you a loopy smile, lips swollen and wet. “How does dinner tomorrow sound?”

“Perfect,” you grinned, pulling him back down to you.


End file.
